1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid injection device that injects a liquid and a medical device using the liquid injection device.
2. Related Art
A liquid injection device that suctions and removes an excised piece excised by a liquid injected from an injection channel via a suction channel is known (e.g., Patent Document 1 (JP-A-2008-82202)).
The liquid injection device of Patent Document 1 has an advantageous structure in which a liquid fed from an entrance channel is pulsed by an actuator to flow out from an exit channel and the pulsed liquid is injected from an injection port.
While the advantage of the structure is taken, further downsizing (thinning) of the structure has been pursued. Furthermore, in the liquid injection device, lower cost, resource saving, facilitation of manufacture, improvement in usability, etc. have been desired.